Bleach: The Last Soul Eater
by BlackFrost92
Summary: Ichigo is an official Substitute soul reaper, but in this story, he hasn't reached bankai yet. He meets a strange dog...later on, he finds out that she is the last of her kind...the last Soul Eater.
1. The foreshadowing

Bleach:

The Lone Warrior!

"Come on Ichigo it's up ahead!" A girl with a yellow spring dress and raven hair called out. Big beautiful blue eyes were staring at a small white cellular phone that seemed to have a map inside of it. She was running into an alley way that led straight over towards the forest part of the city.

"Where is it now Rukia?!" In a rough, deep voice, the orange haired kimono wearing boy asked the girl who was called Rukia.

"Not far, it's over that way!" She pointed with a short slender index finger.

"I'm on it!" He shouted before disappearing into a fading blur.

The young soul reaper appeared in front of the giant lizard-like creature, its tail whipping back and forth angrily. It let out a ghostly moan, roaring at the spiky headed young boy.

"Wait Ichigo!" The girl yelled in a scream of shock.

"Tch!" The boy leaped at the lizard, thinking it was just another weakling, he underestimated it. Its tail whipped around his body, throwing him over toward the ground, making a crash, he slid further and further away, until he was stopped by the thick trunk of a tree, colliding with it's rough exterior, he felt his breath shortened, the thrown knocking him out of wind. Rukia, tried to use her binding spell, but even though only for a moment did it work before she was thrown away like a rag doll as well.

"Rukia!" The boy yelled. He stood up in a shaky manner running at him again. He attacked wildly, without any sort of control, using only brute strength.

"Heh interesting" A feminine voice from the trees whispered to her self.

"You fight too recklessly boy. You left your weak spot RIGHT OPEN!" The lizard hissed as its tail whipped around, injecting itself into his right arm, his strong arm, it picked him up with only its tail, hooked through him like a fish on a hook, Ichigo dropped his Zanpaktou, gasping in a horrid cry of pain.

Amused by his short cry of pain, the Hollow seemed to grin eerily, holding the substitutes face up to its own.

"Keh, your just a kid, trying to fight me. How Ground fisher couldn't beat you I will never know" His voice was in a low growl, bitter and angry at the same time. He raised his hand up, claws emerging from its awful, pale white fingers, it's claws were each a meter long, he aimed for the boy…

SCHLING!

The screech of metal clashing was heard, growling at the black kimono wearing figure, the hollow's hand was stopped by a sword just like Ichigos, but a bit smaller that his. The lizard breath attempted to stretch its claws into the warrior, but by moving her sword a certain way, it's whole hand came off!

The hollow's screech of pain sounded like an undead moaning howl. Its hand fell to the ground, but shortly afterwards, faded away into whisps of black smoke.

A girl with a mask over her face, like that of a costume stood before the lizard monster, silver hair flowing from the white wolf mask. Eyes glowing a crimson blood color, the glare of the girl deep and soulless.

The wind rolled by, sweeping across the sun bathed earth, it was an unusually nice day, for a horror of an event. The lone warrior gripped her sword a bit harder, just daring him to make a move.

"What the heck are you doing you insolent little brat! DIE!" It opened it's mouth, saliva dripping from it's human-like teeth, the inside looked nothing like a humans, only dark and infinite looking.

The girl jumped up above it's bite, her foot getting grazed by his teeth, sword in hand, she made a downward slash, about 2 seconds after the slash, blood spurred into the air like a water fountain, bathing everything that was near enough to it.

"H-how…?!" Was all it could manage to grasp from its entangled mess of thoughts.

The warrior landed behind the hollow, landing on her feet, the hollow, like its hand, disappeared into a black nothingness of air.

Using flash step, the girl appeared on the ground below the falling boy.

_"Nani?!"_ She gasped mentally at the sight of his badge, though her face was set in stone, emotionless.

_"Substitute?"_ She said mentally to herself. A presence was felt behind her, remembering the girl, she turned back around to look at Rukia standing behind her.

"Step away from him" She demanded angrily. "I don't know who you are, but I know what you are, if you don't back off, I'll kill you" She snarled at the warrior.

When the warrior didn't move, Rukia began to draw signs, chanting her spell, but she was stopped when the warrior's eyes behind her mask locked with hers. Rukia felt herself starting to black out. The warrior brang her hand up, two fingers together, the rest in a fist, she whispered something totally alien to the human tongue. Rukia saw a blue fire-like aura glowing around her, looking up further, she saw something, as if on cue, Rukia blacked out before she could figure out what it was.

Sighing, the warrior looked down at the boy. "Who would've thought you of all people, would be a substitute hmmm? Kurosaki Ichigo" She spoke to him softly.

Picking him up, she hoisted him onto her back and whistled, a dog came running out. It was brown with a white splotch on the left side of it's neck, white toes and a white muzzle, its ears were halfway up, halfway down, pink tongue lolling out.

"Kiba, Keep Guard" She ordered. Without replying, the dog trotted over to the girl and sat down next to her. It had a serious face now, the mutt not panting anymore. The girl's face still covered by the mask, she turned and walked over to Ichigos human body. Laying him down inside of it, and picked him up next. Taking off towards the place where his father and family lived, she would drop him off and be back for the girl later.


	2. A New Visitor

Bleach:

Chapter 2

Time- The next day

Ichigo woke up, his eye vision blurry at first, he looked at his surroundings.

"I'm…still alive?...but…how? Was it all…just a dream?" He asked himself. He couldn't remember anything from yesterday, it had seemed like it was all a blurr. The last thing he could remember however, was a warrior killing the monster with one blow, like an assassinator sent from the very depths of an unknown dark place.

He slowly sat up in his bed, covers over his legs and chest, he reacted a bit with shock when he started feeling a small tinge of pain in his upper right arm. He then remembered the hollow had caught him off guard. Ichigo had been fighting hollows all day long, and was severely tired from the over worked day. It just so happened that the hollow was ground fisher's brother, or so he called himself.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Come look!" Ichigo rubbed his sleepy eyes, before yawning. He then remembered Rukia had been cast aside like a rag doll, was she ok? He jumped up in a hasty manner, pulling back his closet door to see Rukia sleeping soundly. It was like she was put under a spell, little did the boy know, she really was under a spell.

The orange head closed the door quiet as he could, before his youngest sister came in with a bright sunny smile on her youthful face.

"Ichigo! Come see! Daddy found a doggy!" She shouted in sheer delight.

Ichigo's eyebrows raised at this sudden news. "A dog?" He asked again to make sure he was hearing right.

"Mm! come see!" She lunged forward, grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him towards his doorway.

"Alright alright, I'm comin" He said in sleepy yet kind voice.

He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen to see a big white dog playing with Kon, or rather, shaking him up in a rather ruff manner.

Ichigo watched with amusement, but felt something strange about this creature. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy around it, like it wasn't just a normal dog.

"Isn't she beautiful Ichigo!?" His younger sister cooed, walking over to her and sitting next to it.

"What is it?" He asked in a questionable manner.

"It looks like a wolf, but I'm not too keen on animals" His father was serious for once.

"I don't like it" Karin frowned.

"What? Why not?" Little Yuzu asked in an innocent tone. As if on cue, the white dog stood up and trotted over to Karin, dropping Kon, she put her black wet nose up to her skinny pale arm, she touched her gently, acting as if she wanted to be petted, a small whine coming from her throat.

Karin was confused by the dog's actions, surprised a bit at it's cold nose, she pulled back, looking at it in a questionable manner.

"She wants you to pet her Karin" Yuzu smiled as she stood up.

"…" Karin hesitated at first, a second time before she put her hand half-way over the dogs head before it pushed its large skull into her soft warm palm, Karin's fear slowly dispersed, petting the giant gently, the wolf's tail started to wag slightly, before she turned to look at Yuzu.

"Come on girl!" Yuzu called clapping her hands slightly. The dog trotted over to her and sat down, enjoying the warm welcoming pet session. Ichigo frowned down upon the dog, he knew it wasn't ordinary, but maybe he was just tired, the dog seemed normal, so which was it? Normal? Or not ...

The question buzzed in his head like an angry bee, but for now he let it slide off.

"Can we keep her daddy please? I promise to take care of her" Yuzu pleaded to her dad.

"I don't know…" Her dad objected.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO OH WIFE OF MINE?!!" He ran back and forth, obsessively over the picture of his dearly departed wife.

"Daddy!" Yuzu cried. The man looked at her, standing back up, he scratched the back of his head idly, before nodding the ok.

"Oh thanks so much!" She ran over and hugged her dad.

Ichigo went back up to his room, the dog watching as he left, little did everyone know, her yellow eyes stayed on his every movement until he disappeared upstairs.

Yuzu rushed into her room, peparing a temporary bed until they could get everything they needed, while Karin filled a bowl of water and a bowl of left over steak from last night.

"Here" She set it down in the side of the kitchen where she was out of the way. The wolfdog sniffed the food, then the water before she actually started to drink it thirstily, as if she was dehydrated.

"Whoa" Karin watched in amazement as the water quickly disappeared.

Three bowls later, the dog finally stopped drinking. Karin let out a sigh, though a bit agitated that she didn't eat, even though she was very underfed looking.

When Karin left, the father had left to his work, leaving the dog alone. She looked around, examining the house, she followed Ichigos' scent upstairs, trotting into his room, she saw him laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling, atleast until he turned his attention to her. He didn't say anything, only looking at her as if she was a painting. She looked at his closet, trotting over to it, she scratched at the door whining a bit.

"Hey stay out of there mut" He grumped.


	3. The Soul Eater

**Chapter 3**

School

The white dog looked back at Ichigo, yellow piercing eyes staring at him as if to say something. Ichigo noticed this, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. The wolf suddenly ran at him, gasping slightly, as well as surprised, he jumped to the side out of instinct, as the wolf landed on his bed, yet instead of standing up on it, it was sitting down on it, looking at him, eyes glittering in curiosity. The young boy frowned up at the dog, as he had expected it to be growling at him in a menacing tone, yet it sat there on the bed looking down at him. The female she-wolf glided off his bed and over to him, grabbing his sleeve, she pulled him towards the doorway. Dumbfounded, Ichigo wondered why the wolf was so concerned about the door. Maybe she could smell Rukia.

Ichigo had read once somewhere that animals had the ability to see the dead, and sense their entities. Even though Rukia was in a Gegai, maybe it was possible this dog could sense her real form.

Opening the door slightly, Ichigo looked back at the dog to see what it was doing. It sat there, eyes focused only on the door as he began to open it. Ichigo heard Rukia's breathing…it sounded…uneasy. He looked at her to see she all of her veins were popped out, sweating profusely, she looked like she was dying. Panicked Ichigo opened the door all the way.

"Rukia? Rukia!" He shouted, knowing no one was home, yet he wouldn't of cared anyway, his eyes held fear, shaking like a rattler's tail, he picked her up and put her on his bed gently before grabbing her phone, yet as he tried to get connected, the dog walked over to her, breathing in a deep breath, it widened its mouth, all fangs showing, a heat blew over Rukia's sweating face. Ichigo did nothing, too stunned to move as the dog growled, bitting her wrist, blood came from it, but as soon as she bit down, she let go as the girl awoken, having a coughing fit as she fell to the floor, Ichigo fell to his knees beside her, hand on her back.

"Rukia! What's wrong with you?" He tried to ask, but just as he did, he moved back a bit as black goo came out of her mouth, mixed with her own crimson blood, she spit up something he could not describe.

The small black object bounced along the ground before stopping near the dog's feet, Ichigo was too worried about Rukia to notice this, but just then, a light shone from the small black egg as cracks began to form, bursting open, the black egg released what looked like a silvery orb that glowed like the moon.

Confused, Ichigo heard Rukia stir before him, he looked at her, seeing her veins disappear, he relaxed, the worst was gone. Attention turned back to the dog as she stepped forward and chomped down on the small floating, glowing orb that had been inside of Rukia. Munching a bit before swallowing, it let out a human-like sigh before flashing a wolfish grin at Ichigo, since it was not normal for dogs to smile, it looked more like a hollows face than anything else.

"Thanks for the meal, Im humbly in your debt substitute." She spoke in a deep yet smooth monotones voice.

Ichigo gawked for a moment before his eyebrows knitted together into a confused scowl. "Just what the heck… are you?" He asked in a cold curious tone.

"I trust next time you'll take better care of your friend, otherwise, Ill eat her soul too before she becomes one of them" She spoke, ignoring his question. Before Ichigo could get a chance to grab her, she leapt up onto the bed and out the window. Knowing this was a high floor, Ichigo ran over to the window and looked out, but nothing was there…until he looked up to see her standing across from the roof of the building across the small alleyway. Her eyes were calm and relaxed as she looked at him, before looking away, she turned and disappeared into thin air.

"Soul Eater…" Rukia rasped. Ichigo who was in a trance turned back to look at Rukia as she shakily got up and sat on his bed.

"They are the ones who eat the souls of those who are about to become hollows. I didn't think any were left, until tonight that is." Rukia murmured. Ichigo looked at Rukia, utterly confused, yet at the same time, curious.

"Unlike the Quincys, they were the ones who ate the souls of those who were about to turn. They didn't bother with hollows, since they have no souls. They leave that work for us to do. They do not purify, nor do they kill. They eat the souls so that those can be reborn into new humans, and hopefully when they die again, they can be saved. This is the way they think." Rukia explained. "They were killed off hundreds of years ago…this is why I was amazed to see that one was still alive…she must be the last of them…the last warrior." Rukia finished before fainting again. Ichigo knew she must have been tired. Picking her up, he placed her back inside his closet and closed the door.


End file.
